


It's True

by Extraho



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: Bobby can't keep his mouth shut.





	

Jack lay on the couch in the living room, his sore body stretched out on the cushions; watching his brothers wrestle

Jack lay on the couch in the living room, his sore body stretched out on the cushions; watching his brothers wrestle.

"C'mon kid! Wrestle with your big-bro." Angel taunted.

"Leave him alone. Can't you see his boyfriend wore him out last night and he's cranky!" Bobby said with a satisfied smirk.

"You quit teasing him." Jerry said from the floor and held Angel down in a proper wrestle grip. Jack chucked pillows at Bobby, but he caught them easily.

The truth is that Jack's boyfriend _did_ wear him out, though only Bobby knows that it is most definitely very true.


End file.
